


Bad Timing

by ShenanigansEnsue



Series: Shenanigans and Imagines [41]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Embarrassed Poe, F/M, Fluff, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShenanigansEnsue/pseuds/ShenanigansEnsue
Summary: Requested by AnoymousOkay so could you pretty please write a Poe imagine where reader and Poe’s “alone time” get interrupted cause Leia needs to see him immediately and his hair is like a dam birds nest from the reader but he claims its helmet hair and maybe some of the readers lip stick is on Poe and then hes just a fricking embrassed mess.





	Bad Timing

           A low moan escaped Poe’s lips as you attacked his neck kissing and biting desperately at the skin. 

           He had just come back from a two weeks long mission to find you waiting for him on the tarmac. His feet barely touched the ground when you leapt into his arms, and started kissing him like it was the end of the world.

           He wasn’t going to complain.  Stars knew he missed you too.  So, he didn’t bat an eye when you lead him by the hand to the hanger bay and into one of the shuttles being repaired. The area was almost completely empty, giving the two of you enough privacy to be acceptable.

           Of course, considering how long it had been since you had any alone time together, Poe might had taken you right in the middle of the runway if he thought he could get away with it.

           Which left the pair of you in your current state: you straddling him, his flight suit unzipped and pushed down to his waist and he hands gripping your hips like a life line.

           You pulled your lips from his neck, moving to his mouth with equal passion as you ran your hands through his hair.

           “Stars you’re beautiful,” he gasped, before your mouth covered his once more, causing him to moan deep into your throat.

           You couldn’t stop yourself from smiling against his lips, as you rolled your hips earning you another sinful groan.

           “I missed you too,” you said, teasingly.

           He pulled away from you then, pulling your shirt over your head in one quick motion, before immediately capturing your mouth once more.  You relished the feeling of his hot breath, soft lips, and biting teeth against your skin as he made his way across your face, down your neck to the valley between your breast. His hands were now everywhere, trailing up and down your spine, grabbing at your waist and your thighs, trying to find something solid as he rolled his hips up toward you.

           You found yourself halfway between laughing and moaning at his eagerness, when you heard the beep of a comm link.

           You turned your head toward it, but Poe let out a low moan of protest, pulling away from your breast and landing lazily on your neck.

           “Ignore it,” he said, biting your skin lightly before moving up and pulling you into a deep kiss.

           But the beeping persisted, and you tore yourself away, trying to catch your breath.

           “You still need to check in with Leia,” you said, suddenly remembering.

           “I’ll check in later.”

           He moved to kiss you again, but you held your head back.

           “Poe.”

           He let out a frustrated sigh, but knew you were right.  He leaned over and pressed on the comm link.

           “Dameron,” he said, a little harsher than usual.

           “General needs to see you,” the operator said professionally. “She says it’s urgent.”

           He looked back to you, his eyes trailing up and down your body as a look of longing took over his features.

           “I’ll be right there,” he said, before briskly turning off the link.  

           You smiled a little at the sight before leaning down and kissing him once more. He tugged gently on your bottom lip, and you quickly obliged, smiling a little as he slipped in his tongue.  The kiss wasn’t as urgent as before, but still filled with passion as the two of you enjoyed each other’s taste for a little while longer.

           You pulled away first, sucking on his bottom lip as you did so.  

You couldn’t help but feel a sense of pride as he kept his eyes closed for a moment before looking up at you with half lidded eyes.

           “You drive me crazy,” he said with a lopsided smile.

           “Feeling is mutual.”

           You pulled off his lap, and went looking for your shirt while he straightened the rest of himself out.

           The comm link beeped again, and Poe turned it on as he was zipping up his flight suit.

           “What?”

           “The General says she’s waiting on you,” the operator said quickly.  “She’s growing impatient.”  

           Poe’s eyes widened as he was only now starting to realize what kind of trouble he might be in.

           “Tell her I’m coming right now,” he said, turning off the comm link before turning to you with an apologetic smile.

           You nodded in understanding, giving him one last kiss.

           “I’ll be in our bunk when you’re done,” you said.

           He gave you a look that told you he would like nothing more than to bend you over the consul and take you right there, but duty called.

          He let out one more frustrated groan before tearing himself away and practically running down the runway to the command center.

          By the time he walked into the room General Organa was standing at the center table with a star map illuminated in the middle.  Several of the other commanders were there as well, all of them turning to look at him as he walked in.

          “Commander Dameron,” Leia greeted formally.  “Nice of you to join us.”

          “Sorry General,” he said.  “Only just landed.”

          “Well that explains the helmet hair,” she noted glancing up at him.

          Poe reached for his hair unconsciously, silently cursing himself and not trying to calm it down before he walked in.  He supposed it didn’t much matter, it wouldn’t had made a difference if he did.

          “You might also want to check your suit for bugs,” she added.

          “Ma’am?”

          She looked a little downward, giving him a knowing smirk.

          “Looks like something has been biting at your neck.”

          Poe’s face instantly turned red as his hand went to his neck.  He could feel the small ridges left by your teeth and could only imagine the dots of red on display.

          “You might want to have a medical droid take a look at it,” she said, continuing to smile.

          He gave a mumbled “yes ma’am” before Leia turned back to the room and started speaking.

          Poe stole a glance at some of the other Commanders, all giving him a mixture of amused and disapproving looks.

          He breathed out a quiet sigh.

          This was going to be a long meeting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! If you like this, check out my tumblr @ https://shenanigans-and-imagines.tumblr.com
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you are so inclined


End file.
